Twilight saga-Sunset
by JaciScully
Summary: Addition to Breaking dawn. I do not own anything. Stephenie Meyer does. She is the author who originated Twilight
1. Chapter 1- Home at last

CHAPTER 1- HOME AT LAST

Edward, Renesmee, and I were walking back to the main house now. I felt so drained. Yesterday was so tiring -even for a vampire- the volturi really knows how to get the best of you.

Renesmee was in between me and Edward. I felt so bad for her. I really wish she didn't have to go through that. It's not her fault one bit.

Jacob-in his wolf form- nudged Renesmee. Together we all stopped. Edward lifted up Nessie and put her between Jacobs's massive shoulder blades.

"Momma can I go for a ride with Jacob" Nessie said. I looked questionably at Jacob and he nodded his big head. I laughed.

I heard Jakes footsteps hit the ground. He ran away with Nessie. Nessie was smiling. Which made Edward and I smile. "I'm so happy she's is happy" Edward said.

We reached the house then. It seemed like everything was back to normal. Carlisle was studying, Esme was planting, Rosalie and Alice were shopping, and Emmet and Jazz we watching some football game.

Edward walked to the piano and started playing my lullaby. I smiled and took a seat next to him.

An hour later Jacob and Nessie came through the door. Nessie on his back. "Hey, Edward. He Bell's"

"Nessie want to go to Grandpa Charlie's tonight" I asked. Edward looked at me confused. "I want you to come to, I want to tell her about my human life some more, I feel like she doesn't know anything about it. I want to show her my room. My emails with my mother, year book. Stuff like that" I said. "Ooh I can't wait. I always wondered about that, Momma."

I walked her upstairs to my old room. Nessie seemed so happy, even Charlie thinks it's a good idea. Thought I didn't tell him I wanted to show her about my human life, I told him I wanted to show her my room and school stuff.

"Good memories" Edward said silently. I giggled at that.

"Momma tell me, tell me" Nessie chanted

And I did. I showed her pictures, emails everything. Even times when Edward came to stay.

Charlie invited us for dinner. Only Renesmee ate though. After that we left.

We went to the cottage where Jake was standing on our porch. "Renesmee go inside" Edward said. She did as told, but first she hugged Jacob.

As soon as she was inside Jake yelled, "Where the hell have you guys been" I was startled. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "We were spending time at Charlie's with Nessie" I said.

"Well damn it you h-" Jake yelled, but then Edward interrupted "Do never talk to my wife that way ever" he shouted. Jake then took a deep breath and said quieter "uh, you could of told me that. I was worried sick."

We walked inside, Jake behind us. Edward stopped him at the door. "What are you doing" he asked. "I'm going to tuck Nessie in" Edward sighed then walked to our room. I did to.

He was already on the bed. I cuddled up close to him and pecked him on the lips.

*Knock *knock. It was Jake- cant we have any alone time- "Uh guy's do you mind if I sleep here tonight, I mean on the couch. I-"Edward interrupted "no way mongrel, out you go, I can't even cope the idea of you even asking" he said.


	2. Chapter 2-Surprise

CHAPTER 2- SURPRISE VISIT

The next morning we went to the main house. Jake already there and eating breakfast. *Ring *ring *ring –Jakes phone "hello, yup. Ok I'll be in my wolf form in a minute or so, bye"

"Umm, Sam and the others found a vampire scent." Jake said.

"What. Fine, okay, Bella, Jazz, Alice, and Rosalie stay here with Nessie. "Carlisle, Emmet comes with me" Edward said.

"wha, why you commin with me?"

"in case it's someone we know. We don't want you harming them if that's the case. Will you please allow us on your land if we stay with at least one of the wolfs?"

"Sure, sure. Come on! Love you Nessie!"

Alice was pacing back and forth. "ugh, I can't see anything. Stupid dogs"

I sat with Nessie on the couch playing with one of her curls. "Momma is everything gonna be okay?" Nessie whispered. She was worrying, again. "I hope so, sweetie" I said.

It's been five and a half hours where are they. Oh, I hope there safe. Then a wave of calmness was sent through me. "Thanks Jasper, I really needed that"

"OOOOH" Alice chanted "I can see them. Oh I lost it, dumb wolfs"

I immediately stoop up. Just Edward came through the door. "Oh, Edward" I hugged him then. "Bella, go through the back with Jake and bring Nessie with you. Go to Charlie's she sleeping there tonight, I already made the arrangements, I love you Nessie, be good"

I stopped at the got Nessie some clothes and hoped in the car with Nessie and Jake.

"So what happen?" I asked Jake

"We couldn't follow the scent, it lead to the water"

The next thing I knew were at Charlie's. I walked her in. Jake came to. I hadn't noticed he had a bag with him. I guess he's sleeping here to. Which I'm glad I know he can protect her better that Charlie can.

"Bell's how come your eyes are red" Charlie said. Oops I forgot to put in contacts. My mouth formed a perfect 'O'. What do I say? I looked at Jake than. "Just tell him the truth".

Just than someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around, glad for a distraction. Caius!

That's was the scent, the wolves couldn't track. But why was he here, in forks. The battle was over, we had won. Jake was in his wolf form now. "Do tell him, Bella" Caius said. "Bella what the hell is going on, and why does he have red eyes to" Charlie shouted.


	3. Chapter 3-And the truth comes out

Chapter 3- AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT

"Dad it's still a 'need to know' kind of thing" I spoke slowly.

I guess our journey wasn't over with the Volturi. "I want to know what happen to you" Charlie asked.

"Dad" I said but Caius interrupted me. "Aww isn't this moment precious. " I turned to face him and then out of know were Jane appeared. "Jane" I whispered. "Dad go inside" I faced him again. Then I mouthed "call Edward, hurry"

"Not so fast" Caius said to my dad. Caius grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to the backyard. I knew Jane was trying to cause Charlie pain. But I shielded him right away.

Nessie was behind Jake. She ran inside. I'm guessing to call Edward. I motioned for Jake to follow her.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" I yelled. He let go and trough him a couple feet. "What do you even want" I yelled. "Alice" Edward said. Edward? I guess Nessie did call him.

"Uh" Edward screamed. I turned to him right away, he was on his knees. JANE! I shielded him immediately.

Edward stood up. His face a mask of horror. "Caius, No!" He shouted. He was about to change Charlie. Charlie can't become a vampire

Caius's teeth were inches from Charlie's face. I lunged toward him. Just the Jazz, Emmet, Carlisle and all of the wolves came. Within minutes they were killed. I personally killed Jane.

"Dad are you alright" I asked?

"What are you" he asked

Carlisle then went to exam him, probably trying to distract him. "Well your wrists will be bruised" he said.

"You, all of you. You ran so fast, came from the woods, no car, what are you guys?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie why don't you come inside and we will tell you" Edward said.

It was a little past four o'clock. I on shielded myself to talk to Edward privately. "Are we really going to tell" I thought. He did a small nod. Renesmee was in my room with the rest of the Cullen's. She ran down as soon as she heard us with the small crowd following.

"Momma, Daddy are you okay? Is Jane and Caius really dead?" Nessie said.

"Yes" Edward and I spoke together at the same time.

I hope she didn't see any of that.

"Does anyone care to explain what you guys are" Charlie asked.

All the Cullen's and Jake sat in the living room. Charlie was in his usual chair. Carlisle spoke first, "Well, Charlie I knew we would have to tell you eventually. First off what did you see?"

"I saw you guys running over sixty miles an hour, Bella's, Jane's, Caius's red eyes. Also how strong you all are" Charlie said quickly.

"Charlie what I'm about to tell you not many humans know. And, we keep it that way for a reason. I am over four three hundred years old." Charlie gasped at that. "We all are over ninety years old, except your Bella, she is eighteen. When we were created-as you should say- we stay frozen at that age forever. We never die. We never eat. We only drink blood. For our matter we drink animal blood, we call our self vegetarians" Carlisle said.

Then I wanted to speak. "Dad, the Cullen's and I are all vampires. I almost died so Edward transformed me to a vampire. I almost died giving birth to Nessie. She half human and half vampire. Vampires are venomous that's how I was changed. If you get bit by a vampire you will transform into one."

"Bella you got to be kidding me. A vampire, huh. You live forever" Charlie said. I just nodded. "Grandpa, Jane and Caius are vampires to" Nessie said. Charlie gulped.

Nessie walked up to Charlie putting her hand on his cheek. "Nessie is showing Charlie everything from the day she was born, even about the Volturi, about our powers, about everything" Edward said.

After Nessie was done everybody but, Edward, Nessie, Jake and I stayed. Charlie seemed very cool about it. He didn't ask any more questions after what Nessie showed him.

A few days later, everything was normal again. Charlie even made jokes about Edward reading minds. Now I felt comfortable, I didn't have to hide who I was anymore.


End file.
